


Make Me Feel It

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [91]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth makes Dean really feel it.





	Make Me Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> from this [prompt post.](http://ocean-of-fiction-blue.tumblr.com/post/171003209175/mm-nsfw-gif-starters) [this is the gif.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7e459e99316b8db510e1419009b5a321/tumblr_inline_p4bt44j5941rlra7v_500.gif) warning: very nsfw gifs in the post. click at your own risk. yes, you can still leave a prompt if you want.

Dean pushes his face into the bed, cocking his hips more as Seth fucks into him. He grinds against the pillow underneath himself, whining as his cock throbs with the friction. 

Seth leaves bites and kisses scattered over Dean’s upper back and shoulders, whatever area of skin he can reach. He holds himself up over Dean, sweat slicking their skin as they press together. 

“You feel it now, Dean? Huh?” Seth growls, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust.

Dean cries out as Seth nails his sweet spot dead on. “Fuck!”

Seth smirks and picks up the pace, really slamming into Dean now. His orgasm is building up, a coiled spring ready to explode. He holds back as long as he can before his orgasm is slamming into him. He comes with a rough, hoarse cry of Dean’s name escaping his throat as he comes inside of Dean.

Dean whimpers at the rush of slick heat inside of himself as Seth comes for him, shivering at the sensation. His own cock demands attention and he squirms as Seth’s weight settles on top of him. “Please….”

Seth grunts in response and pushes himself up and out of Dean, turning him over roughly. He kisses him hard, fingers wrapping around his cock, stroking him as Dean digs his nails into his shoulders. 

It doesn’t take much before Dean is coming over Seth’s working fingers, muffling his moan of pleasure into Seth’s mouth. He sags back against the pillow underneath him as Seth sinks down against him, breaking the kiss.

“Fuck, that was so good.” Seth mumbles, tucking his face into Dean’s neck.

Dean hums in response, fingers tracing clumsy lines over Seth’s sweaty back.


End file.
